villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nuibaba
Nuibaba is an enemy character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. A dreaded arcanist who has recently allied with the Duma Faithful cult religion, she is known as the mistress of her "humble" Abode within the Fear Mountain who sold her soul for the power of the spectral demon Medusa. Appearance Nuibaba is a pink haired and purple-skinned woman in a black dress with a golden masquerade eye mask (with one part of the mask covering her scarred left eye) with 2 big black horns with small purple lines on them. The purple skin indicates her undead status. Personality Nuibaba is depicted as a cruel and narcissistic woman, caring little about others or even about Duma despite being part of the Duma Faithful. Her status as a witch was not out of swearing an oath to Duma, but for the purpose of retaining her beauty and the ability to use dark magic. This obsession for an everlasting youth and beauty has led her to capture and sacrifice beautiful maidens from all across Rigel to Medusa. Despite also desiring to capture Alm for being a Brand bearer, Nuibaba did not share the reason with Jedah, as she sought to capture Alm for the purpose of sacrificing him under the belief that doing so would grant her immortality and eternal youth. This obsession with beauty and youth likely stems from how Nuibaba was betrayed by her sister and former lover, who tried to kill her because Nuibaba had become unsightly to them from the scar she received from the bandits that attacked her. Nuibaba is also shown to be rather manipulative of others. Taking advantage of Berkut's fiery spirit, she made him take a cursed mirror that he would end up using in a desperate attempt to defeat Alm. Later on, she would trick Alm into thinking that she had captured Celica by sending an illusion of Celica to warn Alm about Celica's predicament. Synopsis Betrayal and Pact In the past, Nuibaba was once a pretty young girl who lived happily with the man she loved. However, one night, she was attacked by bandits who left a hideous wound on her face, causing the man to start avoiding Nuibaba in favor of her younger sister. Growing tired of her presence, the man and the younger sister lured Nuibaba deep into the woods and pushed her off a cliff. As Nuibaba lay dying, Medusa appeared before her as a ghastly apparition, attracted to the scent of death. With the promise to restore her and extend her lifespan, Nuibaba agreed to form a contract with Medusa. Upon being revived, Nuibaba took revenge on her former lover and sister for backstabbing her. After secluding herself to the woods, she became obsessed with power and beauty, eventually becoming a witch, and began kidnapping numerous beautiful Rigelian women for several years, sacrificing them to keep her longevity and youthful beauty. Tormenting the locals in her vicinity alongside Jerome, she kidnapped a young girl named Tatiana, whom not only did she plan on sacrificing to Medusa, but also was kept captive as a means to force Zeke into fighting for the Rigelian army alongside Jerome. Battle and Defeat After Berkut convinces Emperor Rudolf to station him and his army at the border in case the Deliverance breaches the Sluice Gate and enter into Rigel, Nuibaba approaches Berkut as he makes preparations to go to the border. Though antagonizing Berkut at first regarding his failure to defeat Alm, Nuibaba insists that she wishes to aid Berkut. Though Berkut refuses such aid, Nuibaba warns him that another failure will result in Rudolf refusing another chance to Berkut. She then speaks of the power that the Duma Faithful possess, and how Jedah acquired power by offering his daughters to Duma. Berkut is disgusted by this, and still insists on fighting Alm with his own strength. Nuibaba then asks that Berkut at the very least take a mirror that is filled with her sorcery to battle, and shatter the mirror should Berkut ever be cornered in battle. Though reluctant, Berkut takes the mirror in the end. Nuibaba's mirror is broken by Berkut in the end, nearly granting him victory, but the spell is broken by a charm Alm had gotten from Celica years ago. Having failed to capture Alm using Berkut, Nuibaba resorts to using another means to lure Alm to her. Creating a phantom of Celica, she communicates with Alm, telling him that Celica is being held prisoner at Nuibaba's abode. When he enters her Abode, Nuibaba appears before the Deliverance and reveals to Alm that the Celica Alm had seen was not real, which Alm had suspected. However, despite her trap and using the power of Medusa, Nuibaba ultimately falls in battle against the Deliverance, thus ending her machinations as well as freeing Tatiana and ultimately allowing Zeke to betray Jerome. Gallery Lady Nuibaba the Arcanist.jpg|Nuibaba Lady Nuibaba's Abode.jpg|Nuibaba's Abode Trivia *According to unused internal data, Nuibaba is 124 years old. *Nuibaba's gender was unspecified in the Japanese script for Gaiden, though in some fan translations, the character was referred to as male. However, in Fire Emblem Echoes, Nuibaba is established as female. **Furthermore, Nuibaba's physical appearance also changed drastically between her original appearance and the remake. In Gaiden, she appears in a heavy cloak, with wrinkled skin that appears snake-like. In Echoes, she has a more youthful appearance, the snake-like traits are exchanged for horns and pointed ears, and her attire is more revealing. Also, while both versions hide one eye from view, in Gaiden, one eye is obscured by her cloak, while in Echoes, she wears a partial mask over her face. *In Echoes, Nuibaba's motivations seem to be an allusion to Elizabeth "the Blood Countess" Báthory, a Hungarian noblewoman accused of having killed thousands of young women to bathe in their blood and keep herself young. *Nuibaba was an Arcanist in the original game, but changed to a Witch in the remake. *Unlike the other named Witches, Arcanists, and Cantors, Nuibaba got her power from selling her soul to Medusa rather than Duma or being sacrificed by someone else. This is reflected further in Echoes, as Nuibaba's skintone and eyes are noticeably different from the Duma Faithful. *Nuibaba shares her English voice actress, Cindy Robinson, with Awakening's Libra and Aversa, as well as Hinoka in her appearances in Fire Emblem Heroes and Fire Emblem Warriors, Peri in Heroes, and Minerva in Heroes and Warriors. *In the Gaiden novelization, Nuibaba is male. He is killed by Zeke during the duel between Nuibaba and Alm. It is stated in her concept artwork that the small face on her forehead is the death mask of her former lover. Navigation Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Fire Emblem Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Murderer Category:Deceased